


Relief

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Boyd, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Sometimes Boyd just needed to let Stiles take over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> 14\. "Come here, I want to cuddle."

Boyd is always the strong one. Not because he has to be but because he wants to, has a _need_ for it. It comes naturally to him and with Stiles as his partner, someone reckless and in need of being taken care of, it just works for them.

But there are days when being the strong one is more than can be asked of him and he just wants to do nothing.

Of course, Stiles picks up on this because he is intelligent but also because he can read Boyd better than anyone has ever been able to - Boyd has let him get closer than anyone ever has before.

Stiles doesn’t point out anything, just offers in that way of his that makes it seem like Boyd is the one doing him the favour instead of the other way around. The werewolf really loves his partner for it.

They are just taking a day off from socializing, taking time to just enjoy each other’s company when the demand comes out.

“Come here, I want to cuddle.” Stiles demands, eyes large in his face as he wriggles to lie himself down on the couch. It’s such an easy demand to adhere to so Boyd makes his way over.

Boyd goes to lie behind Stiles but Stiles shakes his head and pats the space before him. “You’re the little spoon today.”

And that makes Boyd take a deep breath in a mixture of relief and happiness because his partner always knows what Boyd needs. He gratefully snuggles down in front of Stiles and leans back into the strong arms that embrace him.

Stiles grabs up one of Boyd’s hands and starts gently rubbing. Boyd didn’t think it was possible to carry tension in ones hand, but apparently it is because he can feel it easing and he sighs.

Boyd grabs up the hand rubbing his and places a kiss on the knuckles before allowing Stiles to continue his massage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
